FLOW: Kaze no Uta
Kaze no Uta is a song by FLOW and the 1st Opening of the Anime Tales of Zestiria the X. Romaji Haruka sono saki he to kimi no Michi wo oikaze ni notte yukou Sagasu kotae tayasuku mitsukari wa Shinai hajime kara wakattete fumidashita'n da Nando mo toomawari Shite yume no ashiato Kakitashite itta Sekai chizu wo hirogetara Hibike kaze no uta me wo tojireba Kokoro no koe senaka osu yo Mezasu kumo wa zutto motto takaku Todoke kaze no uta mimi sumaseba Kokoro no koe afuredasu yo mabayui hodo no Kagayaki wo hanatsu Kimi yo aoi senritsu ni nare Ki ni shitenai furi shite kakushi Motte ita yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku Daijoubu to warau kedo miageru sora Kobore ochiru sou tameiki de nijinde ita Nando mo akirame kakete Soredemo yatte kita Kurushimi no hate Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru Hibike kaze no uta me wo tojireba Kokoro no koe senaka osu yo Mezasu kumo wa zutto motto takaku Todoke kaze no uta mimi sumaseba Kokoro no koe afuredasu yo Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu Kimi yo aoi senritsu ni nare Tachihadakaru kunou Mayoi no kazukazu Onaji kaze ni fukarete iru Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru Hibike kaze no uta me wo tojireba Kokoro no koe senaka osu yo Mezasu kumo wa zutto motto takaku Todoke kaze no uta mimi sumaseba Kokoro no koe afuredasu yo mabayui Hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu Kimi yo aoi senritsu ni nare Sono negai takaku maiagare Kanji 遥かその先へと　君の旅路(みち)を　追い風に乗って行こう 探す答え　容易く　見つかりはしない　初めからわかってて踏み出したんだ 何度も遠回りして　夢の足跡 描き足していった　世界地図を広げたら 響け　風ノ唄　目を閉じれば　心の声　背中押すよ 目指す雲は　ずっともっと高く 届け　風ノ唄　耳澄ませば　心の声　溢れ出すよ　眩いほどの輝きを放つ 君よ　青い旋律になれ 気にしてないふりして　隠し持っていた　憂鬱が膨れ上がってく 大丈夫と笑うけど　見上げる空　こぼれ落ちる　そう　ため息で滲んでいた 何度も諦めかけて　それでもやってきた 苦しみの果て　辿り着ける場所がある 響け　風ノ唄　目を閉じれば　心の声　背中押すよ 目指す雲は　ずっともっと高く 届け　風ノ唄　耳澄ませば　心の声　溢れ出すよ　眩いほどの輝きを放つ 君よ　青い旋律になれ 立ちはだかる苦悩　迷いの数々 同じ風に吹かれている僕らだから歌える唄がある 響け　風ノ唄　目を閉じれば　心の声　背中押すよ 目指す雲は　ずっともっと高く 届け　風ノ唄　耳澄ませば　心の声　溢れ出すよ　眩いほどの輝きを放つ 君よ　青い旋律になれ その願い　高く舞い上がれ English Translation Following your path that leads far into the distance, let us ride the wind! The answer we're searching for won't be found easily, but we already knew that when we took the first step! We've left footprints in our dreams from all the detours, But once we open that map we've been drawing all this time... Sound it out! Once that wind's song passes our vision, the voices of our hearts will push us along! 'Cause the clouds we're aiming for are somewhere even higher! Let it be heard! Once we listen closely for that wind's song, the voices of our hearts will come flowing forth, emitting a dazzling brightness! So become one with that freshly born melody! That melancholy we were holding onto, pretending not to care, comes flowing up; We smile and say we're alright, but the sky we look upon is blotted by those scattered sighs. We've given up time and time again, but managed to get this far - At the end of all this suffering, there'll be somewhere waiting for us! Sound it out! Once that wind's song passes our vision, the voices of our hearts will push us along! 'Cause the clouds we're aiming for are somewhere even higher! Let it be heard! Once we listen closely for that wind's song, the voices of our hearts will come flowing forth, emitting a dazzling brightness! So become one with that freshly born melody! Troubles, and innumerable doubts, impede our progress... But because we're blown along by the same wind, there's a song only we can sing! Sound it out! Once that wind's song passes our vision, the voices of our hearts will push us along! 'Cause the clouds we're aiming for are somewhere even higher! Let it be heard! Once we listen closely for that wind's song, the voices of our hearts will come flowing forth, emitting a dazzling brightness! So become one with that freshly born melody! Send that wish flying high into the sky! Category:FLOW Lyrics Category:Anison Category:Tales